


what's left of me you'll swallow soon

by humanluke



Series: slutty scholar au [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slut Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke tricks calum into having some fun in the library.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: slutty scholar au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153763
Kudos: 23





	what's left of me you'll swallow soon

**Author's Note:**

> she's back already hello i have more slutty luke for the fans!! thank you to [brooke](http://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com) my wife for helping me plot this, and [molly](http://staticsounds.tumblr.com) for being slutty luke's #1 cheerleader and proofreading for me. i hope you all enjoy!

Calum was stressed out. 

He was in the middle of applying to other PHD programs in the area so he could finish his degree without having to entirely uproot his life. He was finding it increasingly difficult to find a school that would take him in after what had happened at Columbia, no matter how many times he tried to explain to them that it wasn’t his fault and he was being manipulated by his teacher. 

He’s just gotten off the phone with probably the third school of the afternoon, sighing dejectedly as he picks his phone up to shoot Luke a text. He hasn’t heard from him for most of the afternoon, which makes sense since he’s finishing up his dissertation. But it’s getting kind of late, and they were supposed to have dinner together. Luke had promised he wouldn’t miss it this week, no matter how much work he had left to get done. But Calum doesn’t want to be too much of a burden here, so he locks his phone and sets it on the table, getting himself a cup of coffee and getting back to work on researching more schools with physics PHD programs. 

Before he knows it, it’s 10pm, and his stomach is growling and Luke hasn’t checked in with him, which is strange. Luke always has something witty to text him throughout the day, even if it’s just a one off. He hums to himself as he picks his phone back up, unlocking it as he admires the photo in the background of his phone of him and Luke on their most recent date before opening their messages. 

_Hey, babe, you said you’d be over for dinner, everything ok?_

He sets his phone down, his fingers tapping nervously against the table as he sits back in his chair. He has no right to be so worried -- Luke is a grown adult, he can take care of himself. But it isn’t like him to not reach out for an entire afternoon. His phone buzzes after a moment and he sighs in relief, picking it up thankfully to a reply from Luke.

_Sorry, got sidetracked by work. Crashing hard but got lots done. Will be there ASAP. <3_

Calum smiles softly at the text, but furrows his brow a little bit. His apartment is about a fifteen minute walk from the campus library, and it’s bad enough Luke has to walk it alone, let alone while he’s tired. Calum takes it upon himself to remedy that, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and sliding it on. 

_No worries. Stay there, I’m coming to get you. <3 _

He locks his phone and shoves it into his pocket before heading out the door, thinking about what the two of them will make for dinner when they get back.

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:

It’s quiet at the library when Calum gets there. He remembers that it’s a Friday night, and it closes on Fridays at five, and those are the times that Michael lets Luke and Ashton (or just one of them) use the library to work. Perks of having a librarian friend, he thinks to himself. He pushes open the door, the inside of the library quiet except for the sound of what he assumes is Luke’s fingers moving over his keyboard and the sound of pages turning. 

It takes him a few minutes of poking around before he finally sees him, sitting at his computer and sipping at his coffee. He looks up at the sound of footsteps, Calum’s Docs squeaking across the floor as he makes his way towards him. He smirks at him a little bit, shutting his laptop before standing up from his table as Calum approaches him. 

“Hi, handsome,” Luke hums, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in close. Calum chuckles a little bit, pushing Luke’s glasses up his nose as he smiles at him softly. 

“You don’t look as tired as you sounded in your text,” Calum says pointedly, tilting Luke’s chin up a little bit towards him. Luke smiles softly at him, biting his bottom lip into his mouth as he leans into the feeling of Calum’s warm hand on his jaw. 

“Maybe I was just using it as a lure to get you here,” he hums a little bit, and Calum rolls his eyes. 

“And what reason would you have for getting me to walk fifteen minutes across town just to bring you back to my place?” Luke grins a little bit bigger. 

“Me being alone in a big library and wanting to perform some kind of sexual act before I graduate in here,” he replies easily, looking at Calum through his eyelashes. His words go right to Calum’s dick, and he makes a soft groaning noise as he brushes blond curls out of Luke’s eyes. It’s getting a little bit longer, being too busy for time for a haircut, and Calum doesn’t complain that he has something to hold on to when they’re making love. 

“You made me walk all the way here to do something we can do at my place?” Calum asks, trying to be annoyed but also intrigued by the idea. He’s never been one for doing something in a public place, and while the library is only open to the two of them, it still sends a chill up his spine to think of the idea of them potentially being caught at some point. 

“It’s on my college bucket list, Cal,” he whines softly as he looks at him. “Just let me suck you off in the stacks. You don’t even have to do anything at all. Just be there, be around, and cum for me.” Calum makes a soft noise as he looks down at him. 

“You’re such a naughty boy,” he hums softly, hand still firm on his chin as he swipes his thumb over Luke’s bottom lip. Luke parts his lips easily, sucking Calum’s thumb between them, a promise of what’s to come as he looks at him with bright blue eyes. Calum’s breath hitches in his throat at the feeling of Luke’s tongue running along his finger. “Mmm, but I suppose we can do it your way.” Luke releases Calum’s thumb with a grin, taking his hand and pulling him towards the closest stack. 

“I knew I could count on you to make my dreams come true,” he hums easily, sliding his hands around his waist as he pulls him between the shelves. Calum just chuckles a little bit before Luke presses him up against the closest wall lined with books, Calum making a soft noise as his back hits it. Luke grins as he leans up and kisses him firmly on the mouth, and Calum’s hands come up instinctively into his curls, tugging at them gently as their mouths move together. Luke grins against his mouth before moving to his neck, nipping at the skin there as his hands slide up under his shirt a little bit. 

“Such a little tease,” Calum chuckles a little bit, looking at him with dark eyes. Luke just grins at him a little bit, biting his lip before biting a mark into Calum’s collarbone. “Good thing you’re all mine, little tease… my little slutty boy, aren’t you? Just gagging for me.”

“I’m going to be gagging _on_ you pretty soon here,” Luke supplies, hands sliding to the hem of his jeans. Calum takes Luke’s chin into his hand again, roughly this time, making Luke look at him. 

“I didn’t ask for witty comments, I asked for an answer,” he says firmly. Luke swallows a little bit, the action going straight to his crotch as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Are you my little slutty boy? My little tease?” 

“Yes,” Luke says, a little breathless as he makes eye contact with Calum. Calum raises an eyebrow, an unspoken question. “Yes, _sir_.” Calum lets go of his chin with an easy smile. 

“Good boy.” Luke bites his bottom lip into his mouth as he looks at Calum with big eyes. “Go on, then, it’s not going to suck itself, now, is it?” 

“Of course not,” he hums, a little bit of that tone seeping back into his voice. He unbuckles Calum’s belt and undoes his jeans, pulling them down just enough with his underwear to pull his cock free. “Doesn’t matter how many times I see it, I just love your cock…”

“Do you, baby,” Calum asks with a hum. “Tell me what it is you love about my cock.” Luke moves onto his knees, eye level with the subject. He grips him loosely at the base, and Calum’s breath hitches in his throat a little bit as Luke strokes him slowly. 

“Everything,” he starts, and Calum gives him a look that says ‘keep going’. “I like how good it feels in my mouth, in my hands, in my ass… I like how big it is… How red the tip gets when you get close to cumming… How it looks when you’re hard… How it tastes when I have it in my mouth…” His hand is moving slowly on him still, and Calum just groans softly in response, nodding a little bit. 

“Mmm, I’m glad you enjoy it so much,” Calum says softly, his hand reaching down to move along Luke’s jaw, the feeling of his beard welcome against his fingers. “Why don’t you show me how much you love it now, baby…” Luke just nods a little bit, watching Calum with focus as he sticks his tongue out, tapping the head of his cock against it teasingly. 

“I can do that,” Luke hums teasingly against him. Calum moves his hand from Luke’s jaw to his curls, tugging on them gently as Luke presses Calum’s cock up a little bit, leaning forward to lick him slowly from base to tip. 

It’s moments like this that Calum is thankful that they had crossed paths. As unfortunate as most of his year has been, Luke has been the one highlight. When he looks down at him, hand fisted in his blond curls as Luke looks back up at him while he slides his tongue up his length tantalizingly, he forgets any wrongs he has in his life, focusing only on this one positively shining ray of good in his life. 

“My good boy,” Calum says breathily, fingers pressing into Luke’s scalp gently. Luke hums at the affirmation, leaning into his touch before finally taking his head into his mouth. Calum makes a soft groan at the feeling of Luke’s warm mouth enveloping him, his head rolling back and hitting the shelf, knocking a few books onto the floor and scattering them. Luke pulls off of him with a laugh, biting his lip. 

“Don’t ruin the books, babe,” he hums, stroking him some more, looking over and giggling a little bit at the copy of _The Communist Manifesto_ that had landed next to them. “Michael will absolutely kill me.” 

“That’s entirely your fault for being so good at sucking cock,” Calum concludes, and Luke just grins a little bit before taking him back into his mouth. Luke presses his fingers into Calum’s thigh with one hand to keep him in place, the other at his base as he slowly works more of him into his mouth, moaning around him. 

Calum learned very quickly that not only is Luke really good at this, it’s also his favorite thing to do. Luke loves nothing more than to be on his knees, mouth full of cock, moaning around it as he gets his throat fucked. It’s one of the few ways he’s ever fully complacent. So he keeps his eyes on him, watching the way he moans around him, stroking what isn’t in his mouth as he looks up at Calum with watery but wanting eyes. 

“Mmm, you look so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth baby,” he says, one hand coming to caress his jaw, the other still firmly in his curls and tugging at the blond locks. “You just love it, don’t you? You love being stuffed full of cock, no matter if it’s in your mouth, in your ass… that’s what makes you such a good little slut…” Luke just moans around him in response, the vibrations shooting up his dick and causing Calum to groan a little louder, hips stuttering forward into Luke’s mouth. He feels him gag around him slightly, but he doesn’t complain, just looks at him like it’s welcome. Luke holds his position there for a few moments before pulling off with a cough, lips red and wet as he strokes Calum’s spit soaked cock a few times. 

“Only for you,” Luke says, voice hoarse from his throat being stuffed full as he blinks up at him. Calum runs his thumb over Luke’s reddened lip, spreading his spit over them as he smirks down at him. “I’m only a good little slut for you.”

“That’s right,” Calum says softly. Luke smiles up at him, leaning in to pay some attention to his balls, eliciting another moan from him as he presses his blunt nails into his scalp. “Fuck, Luke… you keep that up, I’m gonna cum…” 

“Then cum for me, please,” Luke hums as he goes from one ball to the other, fluttering his lashes up at him through his glasses. “Show me how good of a boy I’ve been…” 

“Where do you want me to cum, baby?” he asks softly, not wanting to make too much of a mess. Luke blinks up at him a couple of times before pulling back, sticking his tongue out for him as he strokes him still, a little faster with his hand. 

“Cum for me, sir,” he says deliciously, and that pushes Calum over the edge, painting Luke’s tongue and face with cum, some of it splattering onto his glasses messily as he moans his name. His chest is heaving as he comes down, stars in his eyes as he loosens his grip on Luke’s hair. 

“Fuck,” he groans softly. Luke just giggles a little bit, leaning forward and sucking the tip of his cock clean before licking his lips and tucking Calum back into his underwear before getting off of his knees with a little effort. 

“You got it all over my glasses,” Luke pouts a little bit, pulling them off of his face. Calum chuckles as he wipes some from Luke’s cheeks, to which Luke just grins and leans in, sucking them from his fingers. “Let me go clean these off and we can get back to your place.”

“Okay,” Calum says with a little bit of a grin. “And then it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
